1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management ship and working robots in waters based on a wireless network and a method for controlling working robots thereof; and, more particularly, to a management ship and working robots in waters based on a wireless network for performing work on the sea or river through a wireless network formed by a mother ship, overlapping a communication region between mother ships, and extending a work region of the working robots, and a method for controlling working robots thereof.
This work was supported by the Information Technology (IT) research and development program of the Korean Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and/or the Korean Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2005-S101-02, “Multimedia QoS Routing Technology Development”].
2. Description of Related Art
There are diverse ship groups for executing an object such as removal of oil, red tide, and dangerous articles, detecting a school of fish and jellyfish and their migratory route, inspection and detection of specific objects, and a special military work.
The ship group performs a work proper to a work purpose by mounting different kinds of devices or applying different kinds of methods according to the kinds of the work, work location, and a work environment.
For example, when oil is removed, a method of setting up an oil fence in a contaminated region, purifying contaminated water, and sending the purified water outside the oil fence, or a method that an oil separating/absorbing ship goes into the contaminated region and separates oil from the water is usually used.
Among the methods for removing red tide are a method putting yellow earth into the red tide, a method of spraying chemicals, an ultrasonic wave processing method, and an ozone processing method.
Continuous observation and data analysis are required through a relatively wide region in inspecting and detecting of a specific object. A detecting method by a satellite or a device fixed in a specific location is mainly used.
An automated manless device is required due to dangerousness and specialty of the work in the special military work such as removal of dangerous articles. Devices individually prepared according to a kind of the work are insufficient.
Accordingly, designing/operating/maintaining a conventional ship group for works on the sea and river is expensive and objects of the work are ultimately limited. For example, the ship group for the conventional work on the sea and river is not appropriate in cases that it is difficult to input man power and facilities due to bad weather or rainstorm, that operation of manned devices are limited due to dangerousness and specialty of the work, that diverse works are simultaneously performed in a small region, and that a specific object or a specific material is traced and detected in a broad region.
Also, there is a trouble that the typical ship group for work on the sea and river should use other kinds of ships or facilities according to the purpose of the work.
There is a method that the typical ship group for the work on the sea and river communicates with working robots through a repeater. Since the number of working robots allocated by the repeater is limited, it is difficult to adopt the method for a case when a plurality of working robots are required, such as removal of oil or red tide.
Therefore, the ship group needs to be free from the work region on the sea and river and overcome difficulty and specialty of the work environment.
It is also required that the ship group for a conventional work on the sea and river is variable according to a kind of work and situations, and flexibly and systematically perform the work such that diverse works are simultaneously performed within a short time.